The present invention relates to a parts feeder for supplying each of electric parts from the electric parts in bulk toward an electric part mounting apparatus.
JP-A-8-222889 discloses an electronic parts supply device in which a receiving volume receiving electronic parts in bulk is substantially symmetrical relative to a parts guide path through which each of the electronic parts is moved from the receiving volume toward an electric part mounting apparatus.